


Closer to You

by OrganicMetalAlienHybrid



Series: Chaos Magic & Hearts [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Cardiophilia, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicMetalAlienHybrid/pseuds/OrganicMetalAlienHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy reveals a small detail he's been hiding from Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to You

Teddy’s body creaked and groaned as he lowered himself into the chair. If it wasn't for the healing, he’d probably be dead. No. No probably about it. The fall had done some wicked damage to him. Not to mention the shrapnel that had torn through his chest. He’d been careful to hide it from Billy but the others saw. Teddy sighed as he sank lower into the cushion and ran his hand over the same place on his chest that had been torn apart. The shrapnel had taken off a large chunk of flesh and it still felt strange. He’d never really had that much skin removed all at once. A warm hand suddenly brushed against his bare shoulder and Teddy jumped at the contact. But he knew instantly who it was. His face lit up as Billy draped his arms over him. Teddy leaned up and kissed the side of Billy’s head, a gentle kiss right above his ear. 

Billy nuzzled against him, burrowing his face into the alien boy’s shoulder. “You know, you could be relaxing in the tub.” He said against the blonde hair that lightly mingled with his own black hair. Billy caught Teddy’s slight wince and the hand over his chest. “Are you-” As he spoke he moved his hand to Teddy’s chest. But both speech and motion were cut off when Teddy suddenly untangled himself from Billy and the chair. 

Billy followed quickly, taking Teddy’s hand. “Hey, you can talk to me… I’m… I’m not gonna bolt as soon as you get hurt.” Billy muttered. Teddy froze where he stood. Not sure what to do. He gently rubbed the tips of Billy’s fingers. He was lost. He knew that he wanted to tell him what was wrong but… He didn’t want to burden the man he loved. Maybe he didn’t need to tell him, just change the subject until hit was the right time. Teddy turned abruptly, his arms snaking around his beloved. Billy sank into the embrace, melting into Teddy’s arms. Teddy slowly guided them to the couch, lifting Billy up in a tight but comforting hug. 

“Sorry, I’m just...  still getting used to the whole hero thing.” He said, slowly lowering them to the cushions. Billy moved up, pressing his lips to Teddy’s neck. “It’s alright. I get it.” He breathed. They stayed there for a moment, pressed together. Suddenly, Billy’s face scrunched up in worry. He pulled away as his eyebrows furrowed and he touched Teddy’s chest. “It…” Billy touched his own chest to make sure he was right. 

“It’s…” He began before his brow unfurrowed. Teddy nodded, blushing. “It rearranges itself to be closer.” He said shyly, blushing bright as he eyed the invisible line between. He pressed his hand to Billy’s chest. “It’s not the only one.” He whispered shakily as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Billy’s. He wrapped the boy in his arms and held on tight as he slowly realized how incredibly tired he was. He felt Billy’s heart thumping against his ribs in the same place his own heart was beating. He smiled lightly, letting the feeling of their hearts beating slowly lull him to sleep. 

Billy woke up a few hours later, rubbing his eyes lightly. He felt Teddy beneath him, breathing gently like he didn’t have another person on top of him. Billy gently reached up and brushed Teddy’s lips, seeing them move slightly. He had to get up and get changed. Get ready to lie to his parents about where he’d been. As Billy began to untangle himself, he heard a murmur from Teddy. He was saying something in his sleep. Billy moved his head closer, trying to figure out what he was saying. 

**“Something’s wrong… I’m bleeding… Don’t let him see it… Please, don’t let Billy see me...”**

Billy felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Teddy’s face squint from the remembered pain. He’d wondered why everyone had been trying to distract him when Teddy had been caught in the explosion. He slowly pressed his hand to Teddy’s chest where he’d seen him get hit, feeling the heart move towards the contact. Billy held his hand there for a moment before he began to speak. “I’ll be with you forever.” He whispered. He felt the heartbeat quicken beneath his fingers. “I’ll be with you forever.”  He repeated. Again, the heart thumped harder. Billy’s eyes began to glow and magic flowed between his fingers as he leaned down and whispered directly into Teddy’s ear. _“I’ll be with you forever.”_


End file.
